Someone to Help Finn
by DarknessAngel789
Summary: A AxF story. Finn get a lot of problems in his life, and Aerrow tries to help fix it. Rated M for a lot of sex, blood/gore, rape and language! R&R! Up to Ch. 25, more chapters will be updated soon!
1. Th End

CH.1 The End

Junko and Stork ran back out of the cyclonian tower, to get help. Aerrow, Finn, and Piper were trying to get the crystal stone from Master Cyclonis's machine. But no use, the crystal was so powerful the machine couldn't hold it so the entire place about to explode. Master Cylonis was already gone. "We need to get out of here, run to that door," Aerrow yelled. Finn, Aerrow and Piper ran for their lives to the exit. Finn was up a head of everyone else. Just as he was about to run through the door a jail like door fell. Luckily Finn had the reflexes to catch it, but it was really heavy. Finn tried using every muscle in his body to keep the door up. "Hurry up and leave I can't hold this forever you know!" Finn yelled. Finn's arms were shaking, sweat dripped down his face. Aerrow and Piper went under. As soon as they got through Finn had to let go of the door. The hole place was shaking. "Finn!" Piper screamed. "Just go! You can't stay here any longer!" Finn yelled. "But Finn-," Piper cried. "Just do it!" Finn yelled back. Aerrow grabbed her hand and ran out of the tower. Then they both jumped on their skimmers and took off. Junko and Stork met up with them. They all looked back and the whole entire cyclonian tower blew up. Everyone shield their eyes from the bright light that shined. After it had calmed down Piper started crying and Aerrow's face was filled with tears. "Aerrow... where's Finn?" Junko asked kind of sadly. Aerrow hesitated to it. "He didn't make it through." Aerrow started crying.


	2. One Year Earlyer

Ch. 2 One Year Earlier

Eveyone was on the condor, doing their own thing. Stork was doing his normal thing... pioleting the condor, Piper was in her lab working on crystals, Junko was finding something to eat, and Aerrow and Finn were playing a card game. After about a half an hour everyone was in the hanger. "Hey guys, I almost forgot to tell you," Aerrow went on, "we were invited to go to a party next week. Almost everybody will be there." They started looking at each other like it was a good idea. "Sounds fun, I hope Suzy-Lue will be there, because I wanted to ask her something." said Piper. "Im pretty sure she'll be there Piper." Aerrow said. Finn started heading back to his room but Aerrow stopped him. "Hey Finn, You ok?" asked Aerrow. "Yeah, why?" said Finn. "Well, you look a little bit flushed." Aerrow said kinda worried. "Oh it's nothing, if you need I'll be in my room." Finn started walikng away. When he got to his room, he sat on the bed, grabbed his ipod and just listened to music to relax a bit. Aerrow was walking up to Finn's room with lunch. He opened the door and saw Finn lieing on the bed, with headphones on, and his eyes closed.  
Aerrow walked up to him and poked his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Aerrow. Finn took out the headphones, then sat up. "Hey do you need something?" Finn asked. "No but I came up here to give you lunch." Aerrow said giving him the plate. "Thanks," Finn said. He started eating, while Aerrow sat next to him on the bed. "Hey, are you sure your ok? I dont want you to like pass out or anything." Aerrow said gingerly. "Im totaly fine, if i wasn't I promise to tell you." said Finn. "Ok then," Aerrow walked out. Finn finished eating then headed down to the hander. "Where are we headed to now?" Finn asked. "We're going to stay at terra Mill for about a week or two," replyed Stork. " We're only staying there so we can stop flying for a while and that Stork can get some rest," Aerrow added. "Sweet," Finn winked at Aerrow.


	3. The Night mare of the Past

Ch. 3 The Nightmare of the past

Stork just landed on terra Mill. And it was very late, everyone went off to bed. Finn was the last one to go to bed. He had a nightmare last night.

*6 Years ago. Finn was 10 years old. He went ice-skating with his two best friends, Dave who was 9 years old and Charlie who was 14 years old. The three boys were skating on a frozen lake that they had to themselves. Finn was the best at skating, he showed Dave how to do some safe tricks to do on the ice and Charlie just skated around to make sure no one got hurt. They were skating around, and along with each other until Finn fell through ice. Panicking and scared he tried to get out of the cold water but it didn't work. "Dave go back and get help!" Charlie yelled. Dave hurried to get his boots back on and ran back to the nearest cabin. As Charlie tried helping Finn get out the ice broke more then he fell in. Then something pulled Charlie under. Finn started kicking and screaming. Dave came back with Mr. and Mrs. Blackwood. They all ran up to him and pulled him out and rushed him back to their cabin. Two weeks later Charlie came never came back. Finn went out looking for him. He looked in the woods, and in other cabins, then he stared walking to the lake. The hole was still there, but next to it was Charlie's body. Finn ran up to him and flipped the body over to see his face. His Skin was really blue, and there was a big gash in his head. Finn started crying and screaming. He died from the cold and from when he got kicked in the head with a ice-skate. *

Finn was covered in sweat and tears. He was moving around a lot in bed. He started screaming. The rest of the storm hawks herd his cry. They all ran into his room, he was still sleeping and screaming. Aerrow ran up to him trying to wake him up. Finn shot a wake, his heart racing. Then he busted into to tears. Aerrow told everyone else to go to bed and he'll take care of Finn. Finn was crying, like he broke an arm. "Finn, what's the matter? What happened?" Aerrow asked trying to calm him down. Aerrow sat next to him drying off his tears. After five minutes Finn was cooling off. "Do you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about buddy?" Aerrow asked. Finn looked up at him and told him everything. From start to finish. "Aerrow, can stay with me tonight, I feel better when I sleep with someone?" asked Finn nervously. "Sure," said Aerrow. He got in bed with Finn, and it was quiet ever since.


	4. The Party

CH.4 The Party

The party was being held on terra Neon. And everyone was in there nice sexy clothes. Everyone was dancing and having a good old time. Some of the older people got to drink alcohol. The Storm Hawks entered the party. Piper went off to dance with her girl friends, Stork didn't bother doing anything, he just walked around, Junko just sat at a table and played a card game with other people, and Aerrow and Finn went into another room where there was music, drinking, girls, pole dance (no stripping), and places to sit around. Aerrow and Finn sat at a table where a pole was, no one was on it. After a few minutes Billy-Rex came up to them. "It's a party you should have a drink of whisky or something," he said. "But we're only 16 years old we can't drink," said Aerrow. "Hey, it's a party and it's not like the copes are gonna show up or anything." Billy-rex handed Finn and Aerrow a drink. They both took it. Finn liked so he went and finished it. Aerrow thought it was ok.  
After about an hour Finn was over doing it. To Billy-Rex its funny cuz he tells everyone how Finn got wasted. A few more minutes went by, and Finn actually did get wasted. He started dancing on the pole to the song "Gimme More". The people in the room were kind of shocked, at Finn because he knew how to pole dance. Sadly Aerrow was right in front of him, watching him pole dance. A different song came up, and Finn got off the table and started giving Aerrow a lap dance. Aerrow's face went as red as his own hair. Finn went sat on the table. Aerrow went to drink away the embarrassment. Finn went back to pole dancing, Aerrow just wasted himself. Finn got tired and laid on the table. Aerrow got on top of him and started kissing and tonguing Finn.  
Billy-Rex gathered Stork, Junko, Piper, and Suzy-Lu together. "Where are you taking us?" Piper asked. "You'll see," Billy-Rex giggled. When they entered the room there was a whole bunch of people gathered around the table. Piper, Stork, Junko, and Suzy-Lu went into the crowd. And their mouths practically drop to the floor. "Is that Aerrow...making out with... Finn?" Piper asked in complete shock. "Yup, they both got wasted. You might need to carry them home, and clean up after any mess they make," Billy-Rex exclaimed. Junko grabbed Aerrow and Finn and brought them back to the condor. And they passed out within minutes.


	5. Blushing

Ch.5 Blushing

The next morning when Aerrow and Finn woke up, they didn't have a clue what happened. Aerrow got up and went into the shower, Finn waited in his room. Aerrow turned on the water, then stepped into the nice warm water. Aerrow was washing his muscular body, he realized something about the party. His face went red. Aerrow started thinking about Finn.

_Do I really like Finn?_

Does he really like me?

Are we the type of guys to crush on other... _guys?_

All of these questions were running through his mind. And it hit him, just like that. "I think I have a crush on Finn!" Aerrow said out loud. His face turned red again, hoping no one heard that. He stepped out of the shower, rapped a towel around his waist then headed to his room to change.  
Finn was in his room think the same thing as Aerrow did. But Finn always secretly liked him. He was embarrassed by it though. He grabbed his journal and started writing things about Aerrow. Right after he his journal, Aerrow walked in. They both turned red. "Hey... do you... do you remember what we did yesterday?" asked Aerrow nervously. "Yeah... yeah I do. Do you remember?" said Finn. "Yeah." Aerrow's face went completely red. "Did you like it?" Aerrow asked. Finn face turned redder. He didn't answer. Nothing but silent's, filled the room. 5 minutes went by, Finn got up and went to take a shower. They haven't talked or looked at each other for about 2 weeks.


	6. Fire

Ch. 6 Fire

Finn was sitting at a table reading a book. Piper was surprised. Seeing he was so into his book, they left him alone on the condor while they went shopping. Aerrow and Piper were picking up food, Stork and Junko were picking up supplies. They were out shopping for about two hours. Harrier happened to be there and they all got into a conversation. After a half an hour, a boy was running as fast as he could to the Storm Hawks. "Aerrow, Aerrow?" called out the boy. Aerrow looked at him. He stopped in front of him breathing, trying to catch his breath. "Do you need something, young man?" Aerrow asked nicely. "No, but you might need something, THE CONDOR IS ON FIRE!" he yelled. The Storm Hawks got on their skimmers and took off as fast as they could go. They could see smoke, and a lot of it. "Aerrow, look!" yelled Junko.  
Aerrow looked to where Junko pointed at. The condor was burning like crazy, and whole bunch of people were standing around. There was about 50 firemen there. They landed and ran up to one of the firemen. "What happened?" Aerrow asked. "Well someone said they saw someone pour gasoline around the condor, then lit it up with a single match, you'll have to find a place to stay for a few days.," replied the fireman. All of a sudden the roof of the condor caved in making the fire bigger. More firemen where on their way.  
"You kids need to back up," said one of the firemen. Piper then realized something. She started running to the condor until firemen stopped her. "Wait, Finn still in the condor!" Piper screamed.

*Inside the condor*

Finn was coughing really bad. He was trying to find a way out, but couldn't find anything. He got low to the ground, still looking. He started coughing again, but now he was coughing up black mucus. The smoke was burning his lungs. A part of the roof fell and hit his arm. He pulled away really fast looking at the burnt and bleeding skin. It went to his wrist, to his shoulder. He tried crawling everywhere and still found nothing. The fire was getting thicker. Finn was coughing harder and spiting up black mucus. He couldn't take it anymore, he was losing energy, and air to breath. He passed out. 5 minutes went by and the firemen found him. One of them picked him up and rushed him out. When they got into the fresh air, Finn partly woke up. They rushed him to a hospital. Finn was coughing up more and more black mucus. Then he got an oxygen mask.  
"Please, can we go with him?" Aerrow asked desperately. They only let him go. The other Storm Hawks were in a hotel making themselves at home until the condor was fixed. Piper turned on the TV, and watch the news.

News guy: "This just in, Atmos almost lost a hero today. The Storm Hawks condor was started on fire. No one knows how it got started but, we have people investigating. The marksmen, Finn was stuck inside the condor. He was trapped in there for about an hour. It took 3 hours for the firemen to put it out. Finn was rushed to the hospital. And we all hope he's ok."

Piper turned off the TV. "Do you think he's ok?" asked Stork. "I don't really know, did you see him when they pulled him out of the fire?" said Piper tearing up. "Yeah, how about we all get some sleep and we'll visit Finn and Aerrow first thing in the morning." said Stork. "Sounds great," replied Junko.


	7. Visit Time

Ch. 7 Visit Time

Aerrow was straitening up the room before the rest of the Storm Hawks came over. After that, he went up to Finn to check on him. Aerrow moved the curtain and saw Finn covered in bandages, and the oxygen mask. Finn was barley awake. He was weak. Finn had to take this pill that made him sick to his stomach. So sick that even if you walked passed him, he would puke. Finn saw Aerrow, he took of the oxygen mask and grabbed the small bucket thing, because he knew Aerrow was gonna start walking to him. Aerrow walked to him slowly. Grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "How ya feeling buddy?" Aerrow asked softly. "Horrible," said Finn.  
Shortly after, a nurse came in. She walked by Finn witch of course made him puke up black mucus, that was turning a brighter color every time. "Oh, I see the pill is working," said the nurse. "No, I want to stop taking it," Finn said in a crabby mood. "But you won't get out all that nasty black gunk, that's in you," said the nurse. "I really don't care," snapped Finn. The nurse left without giving him the pill. Surprisingly Finn felt a whole lot better by not taking the pill. He was finally able to get up and do whatever he needed to do without throwing up everywhere.  
Finn went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The Storm Hawks got there before he was even done. He came out of the restroom and saw a room full of people. He just stood there. "Hi buddy feeling better?" asked Junko. Finn put a big smile on his face and started to walk to his bed. "Yes I am," said Finn getting into bed.

"Hey, that's not cool of you," said Aerrow.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Dude, I'm kidding but I haven't seen you smile since yesterday," replied Aerrow.

"Well seeing everybody and not taking that fucking pill made me happier," said Finn.

"What pill?" asked Piper.

"Long story tell you later," replied Finn. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We just thought it would be nice to come visit, why you didn't want us to come did you?" Stork said.

"No no, that is totally cool of you, I'm glad you guys came," said Finn with a big grin on his face.

"So what are you gonna do when you get out of the hospital?" asked Piper.

"I don't know," replied Finn.

Finn looked around.

"Where's Raddar?" he asked.

"At the condor," replied Junko.

"Oh,"

*Pause*

"Well we should go, it's getting late and Radaar hasn't eaten supper yet, see ya later," said Piper.

Piper, Stork, and Junko left. Finn saw Aerrow sitting there with his eyes closed. "Hey, Aerrow?" Finn tried to get his attention. Aerrow slowly opened his eyes. "What?" Aerrow asked. "Aren't you going with the rest of the gang?" he asked. "Nah, I want to stay here to make sure your gonna be ok." Aerrow replied. Finn smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks man, you look tired do you need anything?" Finn asked. "No," Aerrow said. Finn got ready for bed as did Aerrow. Then they both fell asleep.


	8. Finn's Journal

Ch. 8 Finn's Journal

A few days went by and Finn came back from the hospital. He even looked a lot better. The only things that would be noticed was his bruise on his head, and a huge gauze band aid wrapped round his hand up to his shoulder.

"When can you take off the band aid?" asked Piper.

"Not for a while, the doctor said it a lot of damage," said Finn. "Plus it hurt really bad."

"I bet, a lot of things hurt. Sometime mind worms hurt," said Stork even more paranoid than normal.

"Well whatever, I just want to know when we can fix the condor," said Aerrow as he walked into the hanger.

(All you can here is Junko chatting on the phone)

"I already got it planned out," said Junko holding the phone, "but you guys can't come with. Just stay at the hotel till I get back."

"When will you be back?" Piper ask.

"A day or two, so don't worry if I haven't come back for a few days," Juno said as he left.

Everyone shared a room but Piper. Junko and Stork got a room and Finn and Aerrow got a room. The sad thing there was no more rooms with two beds. Stork and Junko got the last one. So Aerrow and Finn had to share a bed cuz there wasn't any sofa. Later on today Finn went to take a bath because he can't take a shower with any arm like that. Aerrow was bored and started snooping threw the things that were saved in the fire.  
A book fell out, and it wasn't his. He looked at the cover and it said Finn's journal. Aerrow's eyes widened, tempting to read it. Aerrow knew it's bad to read something like this if it isn't yours. But Aerrow couldn't control himself. He opened the journal to about the middle of the book. He really didn't read it, he just scanned threw it. Aerrow would always see his name in the journal. Aerrow got to the newest page written. The date said 6-13-09. That was only a few days ago. Aerrow read this one.

*6-13-09

This week has been crazy. But yesterday was the craziest. I never told anyone this; I really never wrote about it either. And it bothers me. But I have a HUGE crush on Aerrow and I don't know why. There is something about him, I can't put my finger on it but he me want to be a better person. And you would think that I think girls are hot. Well I still do but its Aerrow... I can't go up and tell him I'm one of those bisexuals. He'd probably freak out and never talk to me again. And I just want one soft kiss from him. I wouldn't mind going a LITTLE further but I don't want to do something that will ruin our friendship. So I'm not telling him anything, no matter how much I want it. *

Finn opened the bathroom door, Aerrow panicked and put the book back in the bag pretending to go through it again. Then they both got into the PJ's and went to bed


	9. The Experiment

Ch.9 The Experiment

It was another new day and Junko still didn't come back. But he did call to tell us he was gonna be a few more days. Everyone went in Piper's hotel room and just sat around doing nothing, being bored out of their minds. Piper was watching TV, Stork was cleaning the place for some strange reason, and Finn and Aerrow were just walking around, back and forth. Finn wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. He tripped on the rug that was there, he turned on his back. Aerrow was now not paying attention and fell right on top of Finn. Face to face. They were about an inch away from each other and Finn's face turned as red as Aerrow's hair. And he noticed Finn's blushing which made him smile, which also made Finn go redder if it was possible. Lunch time came around, Junko called again saying he might be back tomorrow. Piper and Stork sat on Piper's bed to eat, Aerrow sat in a chair next to them, and Finn on the other side of the room looking all depressed and not hungry seeing he hasn't touched his food yet.

"Hey Finn?" said Aerrow

Finn looked up.

"Wanna come eat with us?" asked Aerrow.

"No I'm, not really hungry," said Finn with his voice getting lower to a whisper.

Aerrow felt bad. He wanted to do some that would make him feel better. And then the idea popped into his head. It was finally dinner time, and Finn didn't bother eating. He went up to his room. He grabbed his iPod and listened to it until the battery died. I t died in about 3 hours. He put it away, then laid back down on the bed. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep. Aerrow came in fifteen minutes later. He looked at Finn.

"Hey you awake?"

Finn opened his eyes and sat up. Aerrow sat right in front of him.

"What do you need?" asked Finn.

"Nothing, but I do want to tell you something,"

"Ok,"

"I kinda read the newest page of your journal yesterday," said Aerrow.

Finn didn't say anything, his eyes were widened, and his face was really pale. He took a few minutes to get himself back together.

"And, what is yo-yo-your thought on it?" Finn asked really nervously.

"Close your eyes,"

Finn didn't say anything he just did it. Aerrow leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He kept on kissing him and he got closer. Then he stuck his tongue in Finn's mouth. His eyes snapped open while Aerrow's were still shut. Finn was loving this, he slowly closed his eyes kissing him back. Aerrow kinda pushed him down on his back, so now Aerrow was on top and in charge. Aerrow started kissing Finn again while trying to take off his clothes. He managed to get his shirt off. Finn was taking off Aerrow's clothed as well. After a few minutes of fiddling with each other's clothes, they started making-out again. Finn's hands were up on Aerrow's shoulders while Aerrow's hands were going around Finn's body. Aerrow was running his hands on Finn's ass cheeks. He gave a soft moan. Rubbing Finn's nice ass made Aerrow go hard, he started to kiss down Finn's neck, at the same time he stuck his dick up his ass really fast and kind of hard. Finn yelp and wrapped his arms and legs around Aerrow"s body really tightly. Tears ran down his face. Aerrow looked up at him. "Are you ok?" he asked really worried. He nodded. Finn loosened up a bit then let goed of Aerrow. Aerrow put his hands beside Finn's head. He slowly thrusted into Finn. He moaned softly. Aerrow would pick up speed every few minutes. Each time Finn would moan louder. Aerrow was now thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, Finn rapped his legs around Aerrow. Both of the moan in pleasure. Finn was now arching his back moaning louder. Aerrow was trying to go faster and harder. "I think-I think I'm gonna cum!" yelled Aerrow. Finn arched his back more, and Aerrow was cumming all inside Finn. Aerrow fell right next to Finn hugging him, both panting. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy," Aerrow said still panting. He looked at Finn, he was already asleep. Aerrow fell asleep next to him waiting for a new day.


	10. Thanks to Junko

Ch.10 Thanks to Junko

Aerrow and Finn were just waking up at the same time. Finn tried to get out of bed but his legs felt like jello. He could barely stand, Aerrow walked over and helped him up. "Do you think I over did it last night?" Aerrow said looking kind of worried. "Maybe just a tad, the feeling should come back in my legs soon," Finn continued, "but I need a bath, and you know why." "Yeah I do." said Aerrow blushing like crazy. Aerrow picked up Finn, the boys didn't really notice they were still naked. He sat Finn on the toilet so he could set up the bath. Finn just watched. "Do you want me to take a bath with you?" Aerrow whispered in Finn's ear. Letting the water run.  
Finn just blushed. "I don't know," Finn whispered back. Aerrow turned off the water, stud up, picked up Finn and sat him in the tub. "Well if you need me I'll be doing some cleaning while I wait," Aerrow said as he walked out the door. "Hold on!" Finn exclaimed, "I don't want to be alone right now." Aerrow didn't say anything, he just stepped inside the tub then sat down in front of him. The bathtub was filled with water and bubble bath gel, so you couldn't see anything but the upper body. Aerrow sat in front of Finn with a big smile on his face. Finn was looking down, playing with the bubbles; blushing. Aerrow noticed it. Aerrow slowly moved closer to him. Finn looked up and saw that Aerrow's face was inches away from his.  
Finn looked straight into his eyes, just starring those beautiful emerald eyes. Aerrow leaned in closer, Finn felt cornered but in a good way. Finn also leaned closer. They closed their eyes and kissed each other softly. Finn pulled back and blushed. He backed up until his back hit the wall. (Aerrows back was facing the facet thing) Finn put his knees up and hid his head behind them. "Finn what's the matter?" asked Aerrow. "It-it-it just feels wrong and- weird, I like you Aerrow but I don't think I can do it. I don't know what was going through my head last night." Finn said in a sad tone. Aerrow moved closer to Finn, opened up his knees, then moved closer until he was right in between them. Finn blushed more, tears stared running down his face. "Why are you crying?" Aerrow asked in a whisper voice. "I just don't want to hurt you Aerrow," said Finn trying to hold back his cry. Aerrow wiped off his tears. Then leaned down to his ear. "Your not gonna hurt me, we're best friend forever." he whispered. Finn couldn't hold back, he wrapped his arms around Aerrow's next and kissed him. He was still tearing up but he loved Aerrow, he would do anything to keep him safe and to be with him.  
Aerrow Stuck his tongue in his mouth. Finn gave a small moan. They were kissing each other everywhere, rubbing each other's body, enjoying every minute they had together. Aerrow was getting hard again. This time slowly Stuck it up into Finn's ass. He moan. Finn rapped his legs around his waist, and put his hands on his shoulders. Aerrow rested his hands on the tub where Finn's head was lying at. Aerrow slow thrusted into Finn. He moaned, he gripped Aerrow's shoulders a little harder. "Please, not to hard this time," Finn pleaded. "I promise," said Aerrow.  
Aerrow moved fast but didn't go any harder, he didn't want to hurt Finn. Finn was moaning pretty loud but not too loud. Aerrow was panting, loving the sounds Finn was making.

...

Stork knocked on Piper's hotel room door. She opened it and let him in. "Junko called me he said he got us something, that why he was gone," said Stork. "Ok, hey do you know when Aerrow and Finn are coming?" Piper asked. Before Stork could answer the door knocked again. She opened it and it was Aerrow and Finn. "There coming about now," Stork joked. Piper roller hers eyes with a smile on her face. She let them in. "Is Junko here yet?" Finn asked. "No not yet, he should be here any minute," Piper replied. Out of nowhere they heard a condor. Stork ran outside. By the time everyone else caught up to him, they saw him giving Junko a really big hug. "I got the condor fixed," yelled Junko. Everyone cheered and headed to terra Neon to celebrate


	11. Night Date CRASHED

Ch.11 Night Date; CRASHED

Everyone was really happy that the condor was back. And it was all thanks to Junko. Aerrow thought it would be best to go to terra Tropica, and relax after that crazy trip to terra Neon. It was a nice gift for Junko. Finn was barbequing , Junko was laying the sand and relax, Stork was hiding under a umbrella, Piper and Aerrow were playing volleyball. It was getting late and everyone packed everything then went back on the condor. Everyone changed into their PJs. "Stork you can have a night of rest, in the morning you can start getting us to terra Atmosia," said Aerrow. "Why do we need to go to Atmos?" asked Finn walking into the hanger with Piper and Junko. "We need some more supplies and food," Arrow replied.  
Finn was in his room cleaning, when he was done he laid on his bed. *knock, knock* "Come in," yelled Finn. Aerrow walked into the room. Finn got a big smile on his face.

"Hey I was thinking," Aerrow started out, "do you wanna go out with me on a midnight picnic, you know, spend some more time together?"

Finn smiled bigger and blushed. "I would love to dude."

"Great, the food is already made up, I hooked it up to the skimmer already," Aerrow said as he walked out the door.

Finn got up to him. "Is that why we need to get more food tomorrow?"

"Well, I took whatever I could find there wasn't really a whole lot," replied Aerrow.

"Hey, fine by me man, I'm not really hunger anyway, I think I had to much food at the BBQ," Finn giggled.

"Ok then, but no one needs to know, we are gonna sneak out," Aerrow whispered.

Aerrow stopped and looked around the corner, no one was at the hanger at the moment. Aerrow and Finn ran to the room where their skimmers were at. Aerrow got on his and Finn got on behind him. He rapped hid arms around his waist. They both blushed. Aerrow took off hoping the other Storm Hawks didn't here them.  
Aerrow landed on a unknown terra. All the teens would come up her to make love to their boyfriends or girlfriends. But they never come here anymore. So Aerrow and Finn had the whole place to themselves. Aerrow grabbed the basket and Finn grabbed the blanket. Finn laid it out, Aerrow walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Finn blushed; they sat on the blanket, eating and talking.

...

"Hey had anyone seen Finn or Aerrow?" Piper asked Stork and Junko. They both shook their heads. Everyone started searching every part of the condor. But they didn't see them. "Hey Aerrow's skimmer is gone!" Junko Yelled. Piper and Stork ran up to the skimmer room. "We'll have to do a search around," said Piper. "But it's dark outside, you really think it's a good idea?" asked Stork. "Yes, Junko me and you will go look for them on the skimmers, Stork your gonna look for them from the condor," Piper ordered.

...

"It's really Dark out here," Finn said. Aerrow reached into the basket and pulled two light crystals. He put one on Finn's side of the blanket and one on his side. "Better?" Aerrow asked. Finn leaned in and kissed his lips. Aerrow kissed back. A few minutes of kissing each other, finally Aerrow got on top of Finn. He gave Finn a long soft kiss. He pulled back for breath then started kissing him again; this time Finn stuck his tongue into Aerrow's mouth. Massaging each others tongues.

...

Stork was flying the condor up around terras. Piper and Junko split up. Piper landed on a small terra. She got off her heliscotter, took a light crystal and walked around to see if they could find them. Junko and Stork also landed on this terra but not all together. Piper was south of the terra Junko was North of the terra, and Stork was west of the terra. They looked around not seeing each other or Finn and Aerrow. She (he/he) were still walking until they saw a small light. He (she/he) Walk closer to it. Piper (Junko/Stork) moved a bush that was in there way. "OH MY GOD!" All three of them yelled. They all saw Finn on top of Aerrow making out. Finn noticed Piper standing a couple feet straight from him, He hurried and got off Aerrow. Aerrow sat up about to ask what was wrong. He already got the answer and he didn't even ask it yet. They both looked around and saw Stork, Junko, and Piper. They frowned. "We'll meet you back at the condor," Finn got up. Aerrow and Finn walked back to the condor. And no one said anything.


	12. Atmos

Ch.12 Atmos

Thanks to Piper, Stork, and Junko, Finn and Aerrow haven't talked to each other since last night. Aerrow ordered Stork to go to terra Atmos. Stork started the condor and took off. Piper was making lunch, feeling bad for what happened last night. When lunch was done, she told Aerrow, Junko and Stork to go eat. At the time Piper was looking for Finn. She knocked on Finn's door to see if he was there. Turns out he was, he just wouldn't answer. Finn turned up the music so loud that Piper couldn't here herself knocking. She finally opened the door, walked up to the radio and turned it off.

"Finn I need to talk to you," Piper sighed.

"What's to talk about," Finn snapped. He sat up on his bed looking at Piper.

"I wanted to talk about last night," Piper went on.

"Listen Piper, there is nothing to talk about. Nothing, at all. So you and everyone else can go and make fun of us," Finn snapped as he was about to walk out the door. But Pipe stopped him.

"Look, all I wanted to say was I'm sorry, look we all are. But you should told us where you two were going," Piper snapped back.

"We shouldn't have to, we can take care of ourselves you know, plus you guys would either wanted to come, ask why, or follow us, HINTS! why we didn't tell you. And you guys are like that, now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do that is none of your business," smarted Finn.

...

The condor landed on Atmos. Piper did all the food shopping herself, Junko and Stork went to get more supplies, and the other two boys were wondering around by themselves, not bothering to help the others. Finn stud in front of a little lake, looking at his reflection. Aerrow was in it. He turned around and found him looking at him. Finn blushed.

"What do you want?" Finn asked looking at the ground.

"I wanna talk, is that ok?" Aerrow replied.

"Sure," said Finn.

"I already know that Piper talked to you, cuz she also talked to me, she told me what you told her and your right. They shouldn't have done that," Aerrow said.

"What are you trying to get at?" Finn interrupted.

"hm You know Finn I really don't know, but I do know I want to be together, I don't think it's fair to stop our love because they found out. I want to be with you." Aerrow got closer.

"No we can't, it's impossible, how could we do it?" Finn asked tearing up.

Aerrow got up to his face. "We're alone aren't we?" Aerrow kissed him on the lips, with his eyes closed and hands around Finn's waist. Finn teared up more, but he loved Aerrow to much he kissed him back.


	13. News

Ch.13 News

Everyone was beat. They all talked and apologized to each other for what happened the night before. And they finally went and did the old thing... kinda. Everyone went to go watch the news.

News guy: "This just in, a teenage boy was kidnapped by a strange man. No one knows who he is, and we do not know what he is going to do to this child, but it would be a good idea to keep your kids inside doors until further notice."

Piper, Junko, and Stork looked at Aerrow and Finn. The two boys were in shock. They were wide eyed and their mouths dropped practically to the floor. "Don't worry you guys, will make sure that won't happen to you," Junko said trying to snap them out of it. Junko grabbed them both and put them in their rooms. A few hours went by.

...

*knock, knock*

"Come in," said Aerrow.

Finn opened the door and stepped in, then locked it.

"What's up?" asked Aerrow.

Finn laid on top of Aerrow. He looked up at him.

"The boy who was kidnapped had blonde hair and blue eyes," Finn replied.

Aerrow looked at him in shock. He sat up cris-crossed, Finn sat on his legs facing him with his legs out.

"Are you saying your scared?" Aerrow asked.

Finn nodded.

Aerrow giggled then gave Finn a hug. Finn rested his head on Aerrow shoulders.

"I will do my best, to try and keep you safe," Aerrow comforted Finn.

Finn put his head up and kissed Aerrow. Aerrow uncrossed his legs and got on top of Finn. Aerrow stuck his tongue in Finn's mouth. French kissing each other back and forth. Then after about a half an hour they fell asleep together.


	14. The Next Day

Ch.14 The Next Day

Aerrow got the mail, Piper was making breakfast with Junko helping, Finn was sleeping in and Stork was doing his own thing; piloting. Aerrow came back up from getting the mail.

"Aerrow, can I take to you?" asked Stork in his paranoid voice.

"Sure what's up?" Aerrow replied.

"What up with Finn, he is acting WAY to mature. Does he have mind worms?" Stork asked with his right eye twitching and all up in Aerrows face.

"No I don't think he has mind worms, and I don't know. Ask him yourself." Aerrow walked off.

Finn came up in his pajamas, barley awake. Finn dragged himself to the kitchen, he sat at the table. A few seconds later Stork came in.

"Finn, are you ok? You have been acting way too-to-to behaved." said Stork.

"My life has been sucking for the past month, so I thought I could not bug anyone." Finn responded.

"What's wrong with your life, did something happen?" Piper asked, acting like the mother of the ship.

"It's nothing to worry about," Finn put his head between his arms.

Aerrow came in.

"We got a letter from an unknown lady. She says she need all of us to go down there for something she will not tell us," Aerrow said sitting next to Finn.

When no one looked Aerrow kissed Finn on the cheek.

"When are we gonna meet her?" Junko asked.

"Tomorrow," replied Aerrow.

...

After breakfast everyone did some cleaning around the condor. Finn had his heads phones on listening to music while mopping. He ran into Aerrow who was cleaning the walls, Finn took of the head phones.

"Oh I didn't see you there," said Finn.

"That's fine," Aerrow said back.

"Hey what do think that lady wants us there for?" Finn asked

"I have no clue," Aerrow said back.

Finn just shrugged, put the head phones back in and started mopping again. Aerrow tapped his shoulder. Finn turned around. Aerrow took the head phones out of his ears, leaned closer to him. "There's something I wanna try, and I need you to do it with me, would you be so kind?" Aerrow whispered. Finn smiled as yes.

They all went back to their chores.

...

Everyone but Finn was in the hanger. Everyone was talking about random things. Finn snuck up behind Piper and put ice down her shirt.

"FINN IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Piper screamed.

Finn was laughing as he ran away, Piper chased around the condor.

"Jeez Piper, I can't believe that ice didn't cool you off," Finn joked.

Aerrow stopped them.

"Finn your coming with me and don't bother Piper no more... for the day. Piper I'll take care of him," Aerrow took charge.

Aerrow and Finn walked to his room. Finn walked and Aerrow locked the door. Finn laid down on his bed. "So what is it that you need me for?" Finn asked. Aerrow walked over, got on top of him and kissed him. "You'll find out," Aerrow almost in a sexy voice. As Aerrow kissed Finn, he unzipped Finn's pants and stuck his hand down his boxers. Finn gasped in shock. "Wh-what are you doing? I really don't like it when people touch there for good reasons," Finn moaned. "What's the matter, I was only gonna give you a blowjob," he (sexy) growled. "Oh god please don't," Finn whimpered. Aerrow finally pulled off Finn's pants. He grabbed his dick and fiddled with it. Finn was biting his lower lip trying to hold back the moan.  
Aerrow slowly licked it like a popsicle. Finn grunted. Aerrow laughed. He now started to suck his cock. "AERROW PLEASE STOP!" Finn moaned. But he didn't, he sucked a little bit harder, making Finn moan like you wouldn't believe. He finally stick to the back of his throat. Finn reflexes made him put his legs around Aerrow's neck. Aerrow was purposely doing this. He tried to see if he could go any deeper. Finn was moaning louder. Out of nowhere Aerrow felt something hot and gooey in his mouth. He swallowed it. Finn panted, Aerrow started kissing his neck. Finn rapped his legs around Aerrow's waist.

...

Finn fell asleep in Aerrow's arms. He got off the bed and covered Finn with the blanket, left the room and waited for the next day.


	15. The Unkown Woman

Ch. 15 The unknow Woman

It was a bright shining morning, and everyone was awake except for the blonde sleeping in Aerrows room. Piper was cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. Junko and Aerrow were sitting around, and Stork was driving the condor.

"Stork, head to terra Swamp. We need to visit that mysterious woman that sent us that letter," Aerrow got up to get Finn.

Aerrow walked into his room, looking at the peaceful blonde that was sleeping in his bed. He walked up to him.

"Hey, Finn time to get up," He whispered in his ear. He gave Finn a little push. Finn groaned. "Come on Finn, wakey wakey," Aerrow bent down and kissed his neck. Finn slowly opened his eyes.

"Do I have to?" Finn asked barley awake.

"Yes and because we have to meet the woman that sent us that letter," the red head replied.

Finn groaned while getting our of bed. He picked out some clothes (the normal T-shirt and jeans, underwear and socks) and went to the shower. He was washing his muscular body; from his head all the way to his toes. He got out dried off then put on his clothes. He came out to the hanger with everyone else.

-3 Hours of being bored-

Stork finally landed on terra Swamp, in front of a old, diry, beat up house. They got of the condor. It was cold, foggy, dark and damp. They walked slowly making sure no one fell in something. The Storm Hawks got in front of the house. Aerrow put his hands up to knock, but the door opened before he could even touch it. They all looked at each other. "Come in," everyone jumped at a voice of a woman. They entered the house; the door shut itself. "Welcome Storm Hawks, please sit in front of the fire. The Storm Hawks slowly sat sat down kind of scared. In the fire was a cauldron. There was a whole bunch of jars on shelves. Some were filled with different animal or human eyes, orgins, and _every_ body part of humans and animals. A woman appered out from the shadows, she was wearing a long black cloak. She stud in front of the fire, and removed the hood. She looked to be in her early 30's.

"Uhh not to be rude but I thought, people who do this kind of stuff were... older like way older," Finn blurted out. Piper elbowed him in the gut.

"In deed your right, but I hate being old. Thats why I take the liberty to find a young person who died and make a posion that will take all of the youth they have and put it in to myself," said the woman.

"Oh ok, so whats your name?" Piper asked nerevousely.

"Ihave many names darling, but you can call me Misssty," she hissed.

"Well now that we are here, can you tell us what you want us for?" Aerrow asked.

"Your here because I made a posion for one of you to try, it's new so I want to test it on a person. And the Storm Hawks are strong people. So the posion is suppose to turn you into something. What it is I dont know but, all I know you will have to suffer pain for most of the day," she told them.

"Well what does that have to do with us being strong," asked Junko.

"Im glad you asked. You see, its not the pain you have to go threw because of your strength. Its the temptation. All I know is when you drink the posion, you turn into something and you'll be tempted to do it. That of corse is where your strength power comes in, you have to try and stop the temptation. Now, the temptation can be anything like killing, taste blood, eat an animal or a person so on and so forth. Those kinds of temptations. Now this will kind of help you in a way," Misty replied.

"How?" Stork asked.

"When you are fighting the temptation, it's builds your strength to stay away from it. So when you are no longer the creater, you'll no longer be tempted by little things like haveing a peice of cake when you were told not to have a peice," she replied to Stork.

"How long will you be this creater?" asked Aerrow.

"Well I know some stuff about this posion just not what it turns you into. I made it for one day. And now I want a person who needs to work on their temptations," Misty said.

Everyone looked at Finn. "Theres no way in hell I am taking that freakin posion, no no and no!" Finn almost yelled.

"So its settled, you will take the posion Finn," Misty went to the cauldron and got about a shot-glass full of purple liquid. Finn hesitated to grab it. He looked at Aerrow in question. He nodded, Finn nodded back and chugged all of it down.

"EW! It taste horrible," Finn gagged.

"Now everyone must listen. It takes two days for it to work. Now I must worn all of you, that Finn might be fine tomorrow but the next day he will suffer great pain. So if anything hurts him dont give him anything to cure it just let the posion do what it needs to do. And dont be alarmed or worried this is a normal thing when taking a posion like this. And he might most possibly puke up blood, now then again normal. No one should freak out, worry, or call medical help. Just let it do it's thing, you'll make it worse," She put her hood back on and hid back in the shadows.

The Storm Hawks rushed out back to the condor. When everyone get to the hanger, Stork started up the condor and took off to Atmos.

"Now all we have to do is remember that Finn will be ok and that the rest of us dont need to worry," Piper said kinda worried anyway.

"Right, just let it do its thing." said Aerrow.


	16. A Weird Feeling

Ch. 16 A Weird Feeling

It was a new morning for the Storm Hawks. Everyone was still a little freaked out about what happened yesterday but they got over it.

-Lunch time-

Everyone went outside on the deck to have a BBQ. Junko was cooking the food Aerrow and Piper were playing a game of soccer and Finn and Stork just sat and talked. A few minutes went by, and everyone saw a skimmer land on the condor. He got off the skimmer with a letter. He was tall, looked about 19,, he was muscular, had tanned skin, and had short black hair.

"Whos the skynight of the Storm Hawks?" he asked in a heavy toned voice.

"I am, what do you need?" asked the red headed skynight.

"I hope you dont mind but this is for safety reason," he handed Aerrow the note.

Aerrow read it out loud...

**Dear Storm Hawks,**

I forgot to tell you that my assistant Jacob must live with you for a couple days. In safety reasons. Jacon is a strong man he can handle if Finn goes crazy as the creater.

sincerely,  
Misty.

Aerrow looked at Jacob. "Well seeing I have to stay with you for a few days, I will help out with chores," Jacob said kindly.

Finn opened his mouth, but was cut off by Piper. "Dont you say a word Finn," Piper growled at him. Finn shut his mouth and everyone went back to what they were doing. Junko grab another steak for Jacob. Jacob went to talk to Finn and Stork. And Aerrow and Piper continuted there game of soccer.

-Sun Set-

"Finn, I need you to pick something up for me," Piper walked into the hanger, "if you can mangage to get it for me."

"Sure peice of cake, what do u need?" Finn got up off the couch.

"I need a new thing of map pencils, and dont get any other kinda cuz the others wont erase and reck the map," she replied. Handing him money.

"Got it map pencils," Finn headed down to the hanger bay.

Finn put the money she gave him in his pocket. He started the skimmer and drove off to Atmos. He went up to a stand where they sold a variety of things.

"Can I have a pack of map pencils please," he handed it to the man.

The man turned and went to look for some. Finn waited. He started looking around everywhere. He saw kids playing, people talking and buying things. He saw the sun showing a beautiful orangish yellowish glow. But then something really cought his eye; a man at the next stand was starring at him. He was tall, skinny but muscular, white skin and had black silky hair. It was cut in the front and on the sides but the back was went to the end of his neck. The man was starring at Finn's face then his eyes slowly went down, checking out Finn's body. He put a soft smile on his face. Finn just cocked an eyebrow. The man in the stand came back with the pencils. "Here you go," said the man. Finn said thanks with out looking at him.  
He just starrted back at the other man. Finn got a weird feeling about him. Finn got back on his skimmer and took off back to the condor. When he got to the hanger bay, he parked the skimmer then went to find Piper, who was in the lab. "Here you go," he tossed them on the table then left before Piper good thank him. But she did notice he looked pale. Finn went to the bathroom and put cold water on his face and the the back of his neck. The door knock. Finn opened it seeing Piper and Aerrow.

"Hey are you ok? Why are you so pale?" Piper asked in consern.

"Well when I went to go pick up those pencils for you, the guy at the stand went to look for some then I saw a guy who was starring at me the whole time. It was almost like he was checking me out because I saw his eyes wonder _everywhere_. So Im think that its _him_," Finn grabbed his stomach.

"Well me and you should stay in doors for while," Aerrow put an arm around Finn and all three walked to their rooms.


	17. Changes

Ch.17 Changes

Finn was feeling a lot better. But sadly everyone including Finn forgot what was about to happen today. Aerrow, Piper, and Junko were gonna go on a recon mission for the day, Stork was gonna sit around and read a book, Finn just walked around doing nothing but to stare at the walls around him and Jacob was watching him very closely. Everyone who was about to leave, was packing some things. When they finished packing they drove off and Finn started heading to his room. On the way there he felt a little pinch in his stomach. He walked up to his door and opened it. When entered Finn fell on hid knees and grabbed his stomach in pain. Stork was reading his book until he heard a loud scream.

-The recon mission-

Everyone else were on there skimmers going over terras in the rain. Junko looked at Piper, she looked like she forgot something then remembered what it was.

"Hey, Piper did you forget something?" asked Junko hovering next to her. Aerrow came up on the other said of her.

"Yeah today was the day Finn was suppose to go threw that fase. And Stork cant handle that all by him self." Piper was worried.

"Well Misty told us not to do anything, it would make it worse. If Stork stayed in a different room and Jacob wouls stayed with Finn, everything would be ok," Aerrow was questioning on what he just said. Maybe things wont be ok. They tried to continue there recon mission. Out of no where Stork calls.

"Condor to Aerrow, condor to Aerrow. You need to come back, Finn is in more pain then we expected," Stork called from the condor.

"Aerrow to condor, we are on our way," Aerrow and the others were on there way back. Going as fast as they could go. They landed there skimmers in the hanger bay. They all rushed to the main hanger.

"Aerrow, Im soo glad you are here. Finn is not ok, he wont let you walk up to him. He wont let you touch him. Nothing!" Stork was in panic mode.

Piper and Junko stayed with Stork while Aerrow ran to Finn's room. Aerrow opened the door looking aroung seeing blood everywhere and a blonde headed boy rapped like a ball on the floor. Aerrow walked up to him. "Don't come up to me. Dont touch me, dont do anything!" Finn yelled. He was covered in tears, and blood. Aerrow got closer. Jacob was just now behind Aerrow. "Go away, dont touch me," Finn puked blood all over the floor. Clutching his stomach, more tears came running down his face. "Just leave me alone, go away!" Finn cried out. Aerrow and Jacob left, with out qeustion.  
The Storm Hawks plus Jacob sat around, listening to the cries of there sharpshooter. Aerrow, was the most worried of all. He kept walking back and forth in the hanger.

"I shouldnt have told him to take it, how stupid of me. What the hell was I thinking?" Aerrow nearly slapped himself.

Piper walked up to him and held his hand, "Look this isn't your fault, its all of ours. You blame this all on yourself,"

"I have to help him, he could die for all we know. We dont know what's gonna happen!" Aerrow was getting angry.

"Look everything will be fine. Around midnight, the pain will fade away and he'll fall right to sleep," Jacob cut in, trying to keep everything calm.

It was 6:30 p.m. and everyone tried to keep themselves busy and try not to here crys from the blonde. Aerrow fed Radar, Piper worked on some of her crystals of in the kitchan cuz her lab was next to Finn's room, Junko pigged out, Storke did some reading and Jacob just sat around. It was now 8:59. To past more time they played some games together like truth or dare. They even drew pictures. 10:45. Junko took a nap, Stork read more of his book and Piper was teaching Jacob and Aerrow about crystals. They could still here the blonde's cries. 12:00 a.m. no one noticed that he cries were over.

"Guys, do you here that?" Piper just shot up.

"I don't hear anything," said Junko.

Junko and the others just relised. They all ran up to Finn's room, Piper slowly opened the door and saw a blonde boy curlded up on the floor covered in tears and blood, asleep.


	18. Invintaion

Ch.18 Invintation

Everyone slept out in the hanger so they couldn't disturb Finn. It was going on 8:30 when Finn came out from his room. He went into the hanger, the first thing he saw were his friends sleeping in the worst spots ever. Aerrow and Piper was sleeping on the floor, Jacob was sleeping on the table, Stork managed to sleep standing up and Junko slept under the table. Finn ignored them going off to get the mail. All he found was an ivintation. He went back into the hanger.

"Guys, its time to get up. Rise and shine sleeping beauties," Finn yelled.

Every started groaning, they were in pain but they also didnt want to get up.

"Come on you guys we got an inivintation from the Rex Gaurdians, wakey wakey now," Finn tried getting them up. Stork went back to the controll heading to terra Rex already, Jacob, Aerrow, Junko and Piper just stud up half awake.

"Wow you guys are just no fun, well anyway the inivtation says... You are invited to the Rex Gaurian Dinner/Ball. There will dancing, food, drinks, and lovely men and woman. We hope you would come and have a great time!" Finn read the invintation.

"What time does it start?" Aerrow asked rubbing his eyes.

"Its from nine till midnight," at that moment Aerrow shot open his eyes and looked at Finn. That was the time the posion would wear off. Finn was completely pale.

Everyone went into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Finn went to get a spoon, as did Piper. They reached at the same time, their hands breifly touched. Piper pulled her hand back. Finn grabbed a spoon then sat back down in his chair. "His hand was ice cold," she whispered to herself. She to grabbed a spoon and sat down. Finn and Piper had cereal, Aerrow, Jacob, and Junko had eggs and bacon with toast, and Stork had his own freaky food.  
After breakfast everone went to the hangerbay to work on the skimmers. Aerrow showed Jacob the skimmers and how they work, Stork was looking for his ride, Finn diecided to help by looking on the other side of the hanger bay. Stork stepped on something, a trapdoor opened from the top and his ride was about to fall on him, until Finn ran as fast as his and stopped it. Stork had his eyes closed, kneeing on the floor. He opended them, looking at Finn carrying his ride with one hand. He put it down. Stork was speechless.  
Junko and Finn went to go brush their teeth. You would think they would do it in the morning, but you know Finn and Junko. Finn was putting toothpast on his toothbrush, Junko took the toothpaste and was about to put it on until he noticed four of Finn's teeth were really pointy. Then they went back to normall after Finn was done brushing his teeth.  
Finn went off to his room, while everyone else went to talk to Jacob.

"Hey guys Misty want you guys to tell me if you have seen anyything strange going on about Finn," said Jacob.

"Yeah, his like completely pale, almost as white as snow," Aerrow said kinda freaked out.

"His skin is ice cold, colder then where the blazarrians live," Piper said more freaked out.

"He was like totally fast and strong, thats not normal for him," Stork got up in Jacob's face and his right eye twiched.

"I saw, that he got some pionts on his teeth," Juko said.

"Well this is a new kind of creature for sure," said Jacob with a smile. He walked off.

Its was 7:30 p.m. and evertone started getting ready for the ball. They boy wore the useual black with some kind of color. Aerrow had red on, Finn had blue, Jacob had brown, Junko got green, and Stork had an olive green color. Piper finally came out. Her hair was curled up, she wore long beautiful earing with a necklace to match, and she wore a navey blue sleveless dress. It was kinda tight in the area of her breast to her mid thigh, then the rest of the dress just flowed down. For once that the guys have ever seen, she was wearing heeles about 3inches, and they were silver. All the boys commented how beautiful Piper looked then head to the ball. They got in front of big doors. Aerrow gave the gaurd the invintation and went inside. They a whole bunch men and woman dancing.

"Piper would you like to have a dance, seeing we are here to have a good time?" Jacob asked putting out his hand.

Piper grabbed his hand, "I'd love to."

Piper ans Jacob went off dancing while the rest of the guys just walked arouing talking to each other. After Jacob danced with Piper, Aerrow danced with her nexted, then Junko, Stork, and lastly Finn.

"Finn? Your skin is really cold, are feeling ok?" She asked shivering.

"I feel fine, no need to worry, we can stop dancing if you would like," Finn offered.

"No thanks Im fine, just please let us know if something is wrong,"

"I will,"

Harrier Made an annouccment that it was time to go eat. But people had to go in certain rooms. The Stom Hawks went with the Rex Gaudrdians along with a few other people. They entered a room with a long table filled with food on it. Everyone sat in anyspots they wanted. Harrier sat at the ended of the table, and the only female of the Rex Gaurdians sat at the other end. Next to Harrier was Aerrow a cross him was Piper, next to Piper was Stork,a cross from stork was Junko, next to Junko was Jacob and a cross from Jacob Was Finn. Then on with other people. They were eating, talking, joking, laughing, and having a good old time. Harrier had a knife, he dropped it. He went to pick it up but cut himself on the palm of his hand. Harrier brought his hand up, blood was gushing out of it. Finn could smell his blood. It was B possitive. Finn's puples grew wide, Finn tried not to be tempted to go after him. He out his hand over his mouth and nose. Jacob noticed Finn and gave a low growl like a wolf.  
Finn could smell it, it was getting stronger. Finn took his free hand and held the table. Jacob got ready to attack him if he did something wronge. Finn looked at Harrier as food, blood was still coming out of his hand. Finn started shacking he had to get out of there. Aerrow saw Finn, "Hey Finn are you ok?" everyone looks at him. Finn jumps on the table about to attack Harrier, before he could Jacob also jumped on the table, turned into a wearwolf and pined Finn to the wall. Finn grew his fangs and hissed. "Come on just one bite," he tried to get away. Jacob growled loudly in his face. Finn hissed again and bit into his shoulder. Jacob yepled in pain. Finn went back after Harrier, but he got up and ran for his life. To bad for him he could nt get away. Half of the people left screaming. Finn grabbed Harrier and bit down on his wrist. He cried in pain. Jacob got back up and ran to Finn and Pinned his against the wall again, but this time he clawed his chest then bit back on his shoulder. They other Rex Gaurdians got Harrier to the infermory. While the Storm Hawks had to get back in the condor.  
When they got to the condor they stuck him in a cage where nothing could break threw. He sat there tring to get threw. Then midnight hit and he fell right to sleep. And the Storm Hawks got a sigh of relief.

"Well that was the weirdest creature I have ever seen," said Jacob panting.

"What are you gonna call it?" asked Aerrow also panting.

"A vampire."


	19. Healing

Ch. 19 Healing

Sunlight went threw the windows waking up Finn who was still in a cage. Finn slowly opens his eyes. He saw Stork driving the condor. Finn rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Stork?"

He looked at him, then walked up to the cage.

"Stork, why am I in a cage?"

"You turned into a creature that Jacob calls a vampire."

Stork opended the cage and helped Finn out of it. Finn's back was hurting, he slowly stood up straight. He graoned in pain.

"How do you feel? Do you feel like you wanna drink blood?"

"Uuh no"

"Good!"

Piper came out. She ran up to Finn and hugged him. Aerrow was in the kitchen making breakfast. But sadly he wasnt doing a very good job.

Every was awake, they sat at the table and everyone ate burnt toast, burnt eggs, and bad oatmeal.

"You know Im glad that's over, I feel healed!" Finn smiled

"Great we're glad" said Aerrow.

Finn took a bite of his oatmeal. Finn widened his eyes and spit it back injo the bolw.

"That taste horrible," Finn was grossed out.

"Yeah, I know. But we have to do some shopping today, we'll go after lunch." said Aerrow.

....

Everyone just finished lunch, and started getting ready to leave, and Stork decided to stay on the condor. Everyone else took off to Atmos. This time Finn and Aerrow went to get the food, while Junko help Piper carry some supplies that she needed for the crystals. Junko packed the supplies to his skimmer, and the rest went on Pipers heliscoter. After they finished there packing they went to help the other two boys.

"Hey Finn, will you pick me up another pack of map pencils?" Piper walked up behind Finn.

"I dont want to, why do you always make me do it?" Finn whined

"Because you do a good job," Piper giggled.

Finn sighed took some money Piper was holding up. He was walking to the tent. It was almost 50 other tent away from the food tent. Finn was walking and the more he walked the less he could see his friends. When he _finally_ got there he asked for the map pencils. Finn looked both sides of, and didnt see the strange man, andn to make sure he looked behind himself. Finn payed for the pencils, then started heading back. On his way back Finn was hit in the back of the head, his was out cold.


	20. Kidnapped

Ch.20 Kidnapped

One man in a black t-shirt and black jeans picked up Finn into his arms. He was nothing but muscle. We walked behind the tents so no one saw them.

...

Piper was looking for Finn. "Whats taking him so long?" she asked herself. As she was walking she saw something in the corner of her eye. She stared at it for a moment. Piper gasped. There was blood on the ground and next to it was the map pencils she wanted. She ran back to tell the others.

...

Finn groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could hear the sound of a skimmer going. He eyes shot open. He look around. He left something behind him. He turned his head and saw I huge man. Finn gulped. He looked straight ahead, Finn was heading to headed to some weird house, that looked bout 3 stories. The man dressed in black parked the skimmer on the side of the house. "Well its good to see you are awake" the man in black said. He grabbed Finns are and pulled inside the house. When the door opened he saw a man standing front of the fire. "Did you bring what I asked for?" in a soft tone. "Yes sir" he pushed Finn forward. Finn kept his balance.  
Finn gasp when thee man turned around. "I take you already remember me," he says, "Im Eric, and you must be Finn." Finn could help but to feel sick to his stomach. He just stud there. Eric slowly walked up to him. Eric lifted his chin, their faces almost meeting. "Well arn't you the quiet type," Finn tried to punch him in the side but Eric was to fast for him. He had both of Finns arms up his back with one hand and the other was around his neck. "Try to be a good little boy, and I won't have to kill you," He let him go. Finn fell to his knees.

...

"Guys, guys," Piper was running up to the rest of the Storm Hawks, "Finn's gone, he's gone!" Piper was nearly yelling. "What do you mean his gone?" asked Junko starting to get upset. "Well I went up to go find him but when I got there I found the pencils on the ground next to blood, and it wasnt fake I can tell," Piper went in panic mode. "Did you see any foot prints?" Aerrow asked. Piper pause, then smacked herself. "No!" "Then its settled, Storm Hawks back to the condor, we need to get people for a search party."

...

The man in black, picked Finn up and started taking him down a hallway. Its was red carpet. The walls were wood, the midnight brown color, they almost look new, but there was no pictures, just light all the ways down to a door. The man in black opened it and push him in it. "Stay here," he locked the door. Finn was scared he looked around, the whole entire room was pretty much black and red, there was a big black and red bed, across that was another door that led to the bathroom. There was a huge dark colored wood dress next to the door and on the other side of the bed was a little side table.  
Finn stud around not moving, then he heard the door unlock. Eric came in the room. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with dark color jeans, in black boots. He was on the skinny side but had some meat on him. He slowly walked up to Finn. But the more he walked closer the more Finn backed up. But knowing it Finn hit the bed fell on it. Eric bent over to see is face. "Your cuter up close," he said. Finn took a minute to think for once. "Hey your the guy who kidnapped that other teeage boy not to long ago," Finn sat up. But Eric pushed him down. "What are gonna do about it?" He asked with an evil smile. Finn frowned. "Yeah you cant do anything," Eric teased.  
Eric walked to the door. "Now its getting late, you should get to bed because tomorrow night your gonna need all the energy you can get," he winked at Finn then left.

...

The Storm Hawks were on the condor making calls to everyone they know. Its gettig late, Aerrow wants to keep looking. "Aerrow we should go to bed we'll first in the morning," Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "Im scared what if- what if he's ... gone?" Aerrow eyes wear tearing up. "Finn is stronger then that, he may not be the best fighter on the team but he did get us through somethings, take a chance," Piper looked at him. "Ok, but I hope wants to eat tomorrow because we are starting that search the first thing when we get up," Aerrow and Piper headed off to their rooms. Then fell asleep with the rest of Atmos and other terras.

...

Finn was sitting on top the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. Its was dark, and raining. The only light that got in the room was the lighting from the window on the right side of the bed. The thunder was getting louder. Finn put his face down and covered his ears.

-Hours later-

Eric comes in their room and sees Finn sleeping on the bed curled in a ball shivering. Eric walks up to him and put the covers that were on the bed over Finn's sleeping body. Then he kisses him on the head and leaves.


	21. Trapped Day 1

Ch. 21 Trapped; Day1

Finn wakes up not remembering what happend. But when he looked around the room his memory came back really fast. He takes a few minutes to wake up and to get dressed. Finn was putting on his pants when Eric came in.

"I see your the boxer type," Eric chuckled.

Finn gave him a dirty look then put on the rest of his clothes.

"Follow me," he walks out the door. Finn doesnt ask why, he just does what he was told.

"Ok Im gonna show you around my house, if you dont mind," Eric doesnt turn around to look at Finn he just keeps walking.

"Actually I do mind," Finn snaped.

Eric turned around and pinned Finn to a wall. Finn gasped, he was scared. "I wanna give you a heads up, seeing your here you better not give me any additude. You will not run away, you will not try to run away. Because if you do, I will hunt you down, and kill you. What do you think happen to the other teenage boy that was kidnapped?"

Finn gulped, and backed off. Eric let him go and they continued to walk around the house. He showed him the dining room, kitchen, some bedrooms, bathroooms. Everyroom They went into was black and red. They finally get to the room, Eric opens the door, Finn looks around, it was an office, it was the smallest room in the house.

...

The Storm Hawks gathered some people to look for Finn.

The Rex Gaurdians

The Absolute Zeros

Starling

Dove and her grandfather

They look on every terra they know, and they search every inch of the terra's. They even looked on Cyclonia. But no sign of him, not even a trace.

"Maybe he's on some terra we dont know about," Starling pointed out.

"She might be right, we never looked everywhere," Dove agreed.

"Then we'll have to slip up, Starling go with Dove and her grandfather and do east. Absolute Zeros head west, Rex Gaudrians look north, the Storm Hawks and I will go south," Aerrow commanded.

...

"Why is this room so small?" Finn asked kind of scared.

"Because, it relaxes me. The other rooms are big but I need a room that isnt big, plus its the sencond sound proof room, so I can listen to my music while I work," Ric shut the door.

"Whats the first sound proof room?" Finn cocked an eyebrow.

Eric smirked, "Your bedroom." Finn blushed deeply, his stomach turned, he was about to puke. Eic walked Finn to his room, when he got there Finn ran into the bathroom. Eric went up to the door to make sure he wasn't going to sneek away.  
Finn sat down in front of the toilet, he was completely white. Finn could feel vomit rising up. Finn put his head half way in the toilet, then he started puking. Eric walked in with a glass of water. When Finn was done he lifted his up. He got some toilet paper and wiped off his mouth.

"Here drink this, I put two disovling tablets in it, to settle your stomach," Eric handed him the glass. Finn took it, and rinsed out his mouth a few times then took a drink.

"When you are ready, brush your teeth, supper is being served in an hour if you get hungry by then," Eric left.

Finn flushed the toilet then sat there for a moment for the tablets to kick in. Then he finally got up, brushed his teeth and tounge, then used mouth wash to get rid og the germs and to make his breath smell good. He got out of the bathroom and laied on the bed, and took a nap.  
Eric jumped on top of Finn, he shot his eyes opened and yelled. It was realyy dark, the only light they got were from stars, and they werent really bright. Finn could feel him being kiss on the neck. Eric was taking off his clothes for him.

"Get off of me, who are you?" Finn yelled while trying to get a way.

"Dont worry its only me" Eric was taking off Finn pants plus his boxers. He kept taking off all the clothing Finn had on. After his clothes were off, he could already tell that Eric was naked.

"What are you doing?" Finn cried.

"Something I have been waiting to do for a long time now," Eric took Finn's hands and tied them to the bed frame. Finn tried to get out of them. Eric was giving him a lot hickeys, rubbing his body, making him feel uncomforable.

"Stop! I dont like this!" Finn yelled.

Eric got upset from that, he grabbed Finn's hips, then shoved his cock up his ass. Finn screamed. Eric thrusted into Finn as hard as possible, he even went as fast as he could go. Finn screamed for murcy, but Eric wouldnt give in to it.

...

Everyone who was searching for Finn, headed back home for the night. Everyone was suppose to meet first thing in the morning till he was found. Dead or alive.

...

Eric was getting closer to his climax. He kept going and going until he came inside Finn. Finn scramed. Eric slept next to Finn with a smile on his face, Finn couldnt go to bed yet with the pain, he started crying.


	22. Trapped Day 2

Ch.22 Trapped; Day 2

Finn wakes up, he body is sore, tired and weak. He notices his hands are untied. He gats out of bed slowly, his eyes start to tear up. His body was so bad he felt like he was stabbed a couple times. He sees clothes on a chair with a note on top of them. Finn read the note.

_Good Morning Finn,_

I hope you enjoyed last night, if not you  
better get use to it, there more night that  
are gonna be like that for a while. Anyway  
take a nice warm shower, put on these  
clothes, and meet me in the dining room.

Finn walked into the bathroom, and stepped in the shower. He turned on the water and made it hotter then he normaly does. The water covered his sore muscular body. Finn felt more relaxed and painless with the hot water on him. He was his hair and body. Then he stepped out, took a towel and dried off every inch of himself. Finaly went and put the clothes on. Eric picked out a black tang top, navy blue jeans, and a black leather coat.

...

Aerrow got up earlyer then normal. He couldnt wait for the others so he started the search by himself. He got on his skimmer and went off to see if he can find any unknown terras. He headed south. The further he went back in there the foggyer it got.

...

Finn went to the dining room finding Eric in a chiar on the other side of the room.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Eric smirked.

"No," Finn gave him a dirty look.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked.

"I guess,"

The man in black came up to Finn with a plate. It had some bacon, eggs, and toast. He out into front of Finn. He took a peice of bacon and shoced in his mouth.

"I have some hair gel if you want to use some," Eric looked at him.

"Maybe later,"

"Maybe? I thought you couldnt live with out it,"

Finn just ate another peice of bacon. After they were done eating they went into the living room. They sat on the sofa which was in front of the fireplace.

...

Aerrow was comming up to something, he couldnt tell what it was because of the fog. The closer he got the more he could see it. It was a big house, and the terra was so small that is was more of a yard. The grass was dead, the wood on the house was gray, some windows were cracked. Aerrow landed hin skimmer on the front. He got off it and went up to the doors that were about 10 feet taller then him. He knocked. A man that was wearing a black answered the door.

"What do you need?"

Aerrow felt small, the man was a lot taller then him.

"Im- Im looking for someone,"

"Who?"

"His name is Finn, he's about my hight, blond spiky hair, and blue eyes,"

"I never heard of him, and I see a lot of blond people with blue eyes, so I couldnt help you," his voice was really heavy.

As the man talked to him, he was looking behind the man. He saw a room, he saw teo people sitting on the sofa in front of a fireplace. The one on left had black hair, and was about a foot taller then the one person on the right, and that person had blond hair.

"Well thanks for the help," Aerrow left, thinking about the to people on the sofa.

...

Eric turned and looked at the man in black.

"Who was that?" Eric asked.

"I dont know, some kid with red hair," replied the man in black.

"What did he want" Finn got in the conversation.

"He was looking for someone," said the man in black.

Eric turned around and looked at the fire.

"Well any, you better prepare yourself for tonight Finn,"

Finn gulped and felt sick again.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because... Its what I do,"

...

It was gettin closer to evening and no sign of Finn.

"Aerrow where have you been?" Starling asked kind of worried.

"I went to look for Finn,"

"And what did you find?" Harrier asked.

"I stopped at this house, and this guy anserwed the door. I asked about Finn but he said he never heard of him, then I looked behind him and a saw two people sitting in front of a fireplace. And one of them had blond hair, and it kind looked like him without his hair gel, but that couldnt be him," Aerrow explained.

"Well we should go back there to make sure," Piper added.

"We'll do it tomorrow we need rest," Suzy-Lu cut in.

Everyone headed off to bed.

...

Finn was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Eric to to do his raping thing. He walks in with an evil smile. Finn is scared. He sits next to Finn with the smile still attached to his face.

"We are going to try something a little bit different tonight, do you know what a blowjob is?"

Finn bluahed deeply. He nodded. He was thinking who was getting it.

"Well good, and I know you never have done it before, so Im gonna make you try," Eric pulled Finn front of him. "Now be a good boy and do what your told,"  
Eric was unzipping his pants, getting himself set up for Finn. He took out his dick. Finn just blushed and stared.

"I'll let you know when you can stop," Eric notified him.

Finn had no choice but to do as Eric says. He grabbed Eric cock and stuck it in his mouth. His tounge was slowly going up and down Eric dick. Eric told on Finn to suck harder and faster. He did it, and Finn could hear him moan softly. Finally Eric couldnt wait, he grabbed Finn's haor and force his own dick down Finn throat. Finn was trying not to gag. Finn was starting to tear. He felt his head move faster, and he could feel Eric getting hard. He kept moving Finn's head for a few more seconds. Then a Eric shot a load of cum, in Finn's mouth. Finn lefted up his head quickly, the taste was horrible. Finn didnt have time to run to the bathroom. He started puking on the floor.

"Your done," Eric zipped himself back up then left the room. When Finn was done blowing chucks on the floor, he started crying.

"Guys where are you, plea-please help me!!!" he was drentched in tears. He couldnt stop crying. "Aerro I need you, please find me!" he cried more. Then hours later he just laied in the dark, eyes opened, and trying to stop sobbing.


	23. Trapped Day 3

Ch. 23 Trapped; Day 3

A new morning started, and Finn didnt sleep one bit. He got out of bed, brushed his teth then took a shower. He changed into a white tank top and faded jeans. He started walking down the hall, to random doors. Knowing Finn he didnt remember anything. He walked up to a door and opened it. He looked around and saw that is was Erics office. He walked in, then shut the door behind him. He was a desk with some papers on it, also a lamp, and pens. On the other side of the room there was a small sode table with a small sterio on it. Finn walked up it, and turned it on.  
It was not the kind of music Finn would ever listen to. But he did anyway, if was flipping through the songs, the song "Gimme More" came on. He stude there and remembered the night when this song was on. He closed his eyes, picturing Aerrow. Tears came running down his face. He mummbled to himself. Finn opened his eyes, turned off the sterio and walked up to the door, he grabbed the door knob. Before he turned it something caught his eye. He turn toword Eric's desk and was a profile folder, with his name on it.  
He walked up to the desk and opened it. There was photos, documents, his birth ceretificate. He went further back into the profile and saw a picture of his mom and dad. Finn was just about to pick it up until some slammed the porfile shut behind him. Finn quickly turned around. It was Eric and he didnt look to happy. Eric grabbed Finn by the shoulders and slammed him down on Eric's desk.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!!" Eric yelled at him.

Finn had to think of something.

"Looking at _my_ profile, why the hell do you have it?!!" He yelled back.

Eric took a fist to Finn side as hard as he could, Finn yelled in pain.

"I think this will teach you not to go through stuff, you shoulnt be in," Eric put an evil smile on his face.

He roughly turned Finn on his stomach. Eric put in hand in front of Finn crotch and unzipped in his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

"What are you doing? Donn't, stop!!" Finn begged.

Eric unzipped his own pants and pulled out his dick, and roughly slammed it in Finns ass. Finn almost screamed from the pain, his finger nail was carving into the desk. Eric thrusted as fast and as hard as he could go. Finn was moaning, and yelling in pain.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I DONT WANT THIS!!!" Finn cried.

Finn's arms were resting on the desk until Eric grabbed them and pulled them back so Finn was up higher, which also gave Eric the change to go even the hardest and fastest he's _EVER_ gone. Eric was getting closer to his climax. Eric thrusted a few more times then came all inside Finn. He roughly pulled his cock out of Finn's ass. Finn fell to the floor tring to breath.

"Your lucky, I cant fuck you tonight, cuz I have something to do, so you just got it early," Eric put his dick back in his pants, then left.

Finn tried a few times to get up. As soon as he got up, he pulled up his pants up and slowly walked around, not going through anyrooms.

Night time hit, and Finn sat in the living room, in front of the fire. He heard the front door opend. The man in black was trying to hold a teenage boy whos hands were tied up and his mouth taped shut. The man in black took him to another room, and Eric followed not looking to happy. The tape came off the boys mouth and he started screaming. Finn was trying to listen to what Eric was saying but the boy was to loud. Then silents just appeared. Finn looked and saw the men in black dragging the bloody body to the basement. Eric came out and sat next to Finn. Eric up an arm around Finn's shoulder.

"I want to explain something to you, if you manage to get away from me, I will have people search for you, and when they find you, they will bring you back here, and I will kill you," Finn looked up at him with a sad look on his face, "now I want you to go to bed, I still have stuff to take care of."

Finn got up and ran to his room as fast as possible, and didnt come out untill the next morning.


	24. We Need More Help

Ch. 24 We Need More Help

Aerrow is in his room. He was completely pale, he was ten times skinnier, weak, and tired. Piper cames in with sandwiches and some mac and cheese, a pudding cup, and a choclate shack. Piper made Aerrow sit up, then she help gave him something to eat.

"Aerrow, I know your worried about Finn, but if you dont care of yourself then you wont be able to find him," Piper was all ways right.

"We need more help," Aerrow said in a weak tone.

Before Piper could respond Junko overheard them and got an idea.

"Hey why dont we talk to that news guy, we can report another missing person, and we can see if somepeople can gelp find him, and keep other protected?" Junko suggested.

"Hey thats a great idea Junko." Piper stud up.

...

Piper and Junko turned on the televsion.

"This just in, the Storm Hawks as reported one of there teammates has been kidnapped, they ask for more help to look, and to make it a good idea for all teenage boys must stay locked up at hom until this problem is solved" The news man came on.

Piper turned it off.

"Hopefully this will work," said Piper.

Stork and Junko agreed and told Aerrow about the plan.


	25. Weak

Ch.25 Weak

As days and days passed Finn had nothing left to do but to give into Eric. He did what he was told without arguing. Finn changed into red pj pants, socks, and no shirt. He walked into Eric's office and saw the rapist himsself. We walked over to him with a sad look on his face.

"Whats up?" Eric didnt look up from the book he was reading.

"Nothing," Finn sounding depressed.

Eric finally put the book down and made Finn go on top of his lap. They faced each other.

"Boy, you are getting skinny, you need to eat," Eric offered Finn the rest of his choclate milk shake that was pretty much full.

"Im not hungry," Finn refused.

"Please take it, you need to keep your strength up," Eric offered again.

Finn finally took it, which made Eric smile. As Finn had his milk shake, Eric started kissing all over Finn's body. He also started touching him. Eric was being nice and sexy, something got Finn's attention and made him drop the glass. You could hear te glass break.  
Eric had a great idea.

"Ill stop by your room tonight, you better be there, now I gotta go I have stuff to do," Eric got up and kissed Finn's lips. Finn was still frowning. He walked around, bored, wishing to see is frieds again. He went into his room and layed on the bed. Finn closed his eyes, and started dreaming of Aerrow. He had his red hair, emrald eyes, pale skin, stronge body. Finn good feel his pants getting tighter. He couldnt help but enjoy the moment. He slowly pulled down his pants half way. He grabbed his hardened friend and slowly moved his hand up and down it. Every time, he'd grip harder. Finn started moaning, he could feel something rising to the surface.  
He went harder and faster, and just as he came Eric came in. Finn fell back on his pillow, breathing hard, and a red face.

"Have fun?" Eric asked.

Finn shot up and pulled up his pants as fast as possible. His face turned redder. Finn got out of bed and started heading for the bathroom completely embarrassed. But Eric ran in front of the door before he could get in.

"Why are you going in there?" Eric smiled.

"To die!" Finn looked at the ground.

Eric put an evil smile on his face. He stuck a finger under Finn's chin and made him look up at him. Eric slowly walked forward as he walked Finn fell on he bed. Finn backed away but Eric came closer.

"I wanna see how long it will take for you to give in to me," Finn new what Eric ment by that and he was gonna let Eric win.

Eric striped himself and Finn. Eric kiss his lips passionatly, and Finn almost gave into that. Eric stuck his tongue in Finn's mouth. Eric put his hands on Finn's hips and got closeer. Eric was getter harder, and for the first time he stuck in Finn's ass slowly. Finn almost moaned. He tried not to give in. Eric slowly thrusted into Finn but picked up little speed. Finn bit his lowered lip. Eric knew what he was doing, he went a little faster. Finn grabbed the sides of the bed, and tried to keep his legs from wrapping around Eric. Eric gave a devilish smile and went harder. Eric was being so delocate, Finn was picturing Aerrow. Eric picked up more speed. Finn let out a grunt, he wrapped his legs around Erics waist, he started moaning in enjoyment. Eric smiled bigger, and fucked Finn harder making him moan louder. Eric was getting closer to his climax. Eric hasnt heard love sounds like this in a long time. Out of nowhere Eric shot a load of cum inside Finn. Both of the boys were catching there breath. Eric layed next to Finn and fell asleep right away. Fin had tears in his eyes, he missed Aerrow, he slowly fell asleep with Eric.


End file.
